The present invention relates to a water purifier, and more particularly to a water purifier capable of magnetizing water and adding ceramic components into the magnetized water.
At the present time, due to increases in living sewage, industrial waste water and the like, the natural purification of rivers and artificial purification of waterworks and sewage system can not supply enough drinkable water to the public. Accordingly, most of them drink spring water or use many kind of domestic water purifiers.
The current water purifiers clarify water by introducing the water to be clarified into the inside of the purifier and them filtering the water several times. The function of changing and supplying water in a natural condition, helpful to the human body has not been sufficiently achieved.
The efficiency of magnetized water is well known in the art. The state of magnetized water however cannot be maintained in the form of water useful to the human body, since, the molecular structure of the water must be changed. If rotating power is applied to the water, the molecular structure of water is changed into a state which is useful to the human body. Preferably, some mineral components are added to it.
However, current water purifiers do not satisfactorily perform the requirements described above. Additionally, some of them have the function of magnetizing the water or adding few mineral components into the water by passing it through a filter cartridge.